I asked Omegle what they thought about Ridley
}} "I asked Omegle what they thought about Ridley" was a topic that I, HerbertMcGee, posted under my AdmiralCarlisle alias, in which I went on to Omegle using the question mode and asked the question "What do you think about Ridley?" The responses ranged from "Who?" to amusing ramblings about people's dads and rival high schools. However, right after I bumped it, it was removed by the mods because it contains the word "fag" which automatically makes me a horrible homophobe. So I figured I'd post it on here, because I worked a while on it and . So here's the special uncensored edition of the Omegle topic. The Topic DISCUSSION 1 Stranger 1: confirmed for smash 'DISCUSSION 2 ' Stranger 1: who Stranger 2: dunno Stranger 2: Ridley Stranger 1: :O Stranger 2: hes a total fag Stranger 1: that's my dads name Stranger 2: :O Stranger 1: but he is not THE Ridley and i agree what you have 2 say '''DISCUSSION 3 Stranger 1: who? Stranger 2: who is he DISCUSSION 4 ''' Stranger 2: who ' '''DISCUSSION 5' Stranger 2: Who Stranger 1: Stranger 2: WHO Stranger 1: me now Stranger 1: TAKE ME Stranger 1: RN Stranger 2: oh Stranger 1: symbol Stranger 2: symbol Stranger 1: Nah man idk who the Ridley is Stranger 2: ah yo DISCUSSION 6 Stranger 1: who Stranger 1: the metroid boss? Stranger 1: bastard DISCUSSION 7 Stranger 2: What Stranger 2: I don't Stranger 1: Idk DISCUSSION 8 ' Stranger 1: who Stranger 2: Which one Stranger 2: Maybe they mean as a name Stranger 1: this one '''DISCUSSION 9 ' Stranger 1: Ur mom '''DISCUSSION 10 Stranger 1: Ridley Scott? Stranger 1: Okay director, has some good work under his belt, but also a few stinkes. Stranger 1: I wasn't a big fan of Prometheus, I admit, but his old stuff is amazing. Stranger 1: Blade Runner and Alien are amazing. Stranger 1: I doubt he'll ever top his early works. DISCUSSION 11 Stranger 1: As in whom? DISCUSSION 12 ' Stranger 1: He's too big for smash '''DISCUSSION 13 ' Stranger 2: He riddles me Stranger 1: Ridley. Rival high school Stranger 2: But who is he again Stranger 1: Their band sucks tho lol Stranger 1: I just know Ridley high school Stranger 1: Their football team is good tho ugh '''DISCUSSION 14 Stranger 2: who? Stranger 1: I don't know what that is Stranger 2: hey? DISCUSSION 15 ''' Stranger 2: No idea what ridley is Stranger 1: Diddly Stranger 2: She wants the diddly Stranger 1: Okally dokally '''DISCUSSION 16 Stranger 1: He is a reptilian sob that should be diminished DISCUSSION 17 ' Stranger 2: Wat? Stranger 2: What Ridley? Stranger 2: The alien from Metroid series? '''DISCUSSION 18 ' Stranger 1: HAHA NOT ME! 'DISCUSSION 19 ' Stranger 1: wtf man '''DISCUSSION 20 Stranger 1: who? Stranger 2: What the is that Stranger 2: jfc Stranger 2: is it a corn? Stranger 1: huh Stranger 1: just googled it Stranger 1: its soem kind of dragon Stranger 2: oh Stranger 2: i think dragons are fun Stranger 2: i wish i had three Stranger 1: fro ma game called metroid Stranger 2: and a half Stranger 2: oh Stranger 2: who even plays that? Stranger 1: dunno Conclusion: Ridley is a corn, a rival high school, a famous director, somebody's dad's name, and a total fag. Apparently not many people have heard of him, as evidenced by the constant reaction of "who?". Also, he should be diminished. And who even plays Metroid? And no, I have no idea what Discussion 18 was all about. Category:Topics Category:Ridley Category:Who?